What could have been a lovely JS Christmas Story
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Oh goodness, another one! And this time for the Christmas season! Anyway, just another humor piece from me, infused with the Christmas spirit. Hope you enjoy, and remember to RR!


What could have been a lovely J/S Christmas Story  
  
It's amazing, what you get ideas for in the middle of the night. Here I was, trying to think up something Christmas-y to post. Whilst, at the same time, hoping for inspiration for humor. So, I finally figured out…why not put the two together? That was when the light bulb went off, and I came up with this insane little bit of a sequel of sorts to the first 'could have been' story. You don't have to read it to understand this one…but I wouldn't complain if you read the other one as well. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this story, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, and anything pertaining to it, isn't mine. Neither is A Christmas Carol, or anything else I might mention that you know I don't know. The only thing in here that is mine, is me. At least…last time I checked…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Goblin King was depressed, to begin with. As depressed as a Harry Potter fan who finished book five, and realizes how long of a wait there shall be, until book six. This must be distinctly understood, or nothing wondrous can come of the story I am about to relate…  
  
Jareth: There'd be nothing wondrous anyway. You just wanted an excuse to rip-off the opening line of 'A Christmas Carol'   
  
Emmy: For the love of all things Christmas, can't I ever do anything without you butting in?   
  
Jareth: Stop writing such drivel, and perhaps I will.  
  
Emmy: *siiiiigh* May I get on with the story, please?  
  
Jareth: If you must.  
  
  
It was the season of Christmas, and everyone was convinced Jareth was channeling old Ebenezer Scrooge, before his visits from the three ghosts of Christmas.   
  
Jareth: Please tell me this –isn't- a rip-off on A Christmas Carol. It's been done.  
  
Emmy: I know, and it's not. So shut up.  
  
  
What no one realized, was that the Goblin King was nursing a broken heart. Broken four years hence, by a mortal who took his offered heart, threw it on the floor, and did a tap dance over it.  
  
Jareth: You really do bring to mind the loveliest imagery.  
  
Emmy: Shush, or I'm going to start whacking you with candy canes.  
  
Jareth: How would that help anything?  
  
Emmy: It wouldn't, but it'd certainly make –me- feel better.  
  
Now, while his subjects were stringing garlands of holly and ivy, throwing tinsel, decorating trees…and pretty much making a general mess of it in the process…Jareth did not share in their merriment, choosing to sit on his throne and brood. There was no getting the Christmas spirit in him.  
  
Jareth: What next, you have me saying 'Bah, humbug'?  
  
Emmy: Good idea!  
  
  
  
"Why do we even celebrate such a –mortal- holiday?" Jareth groused. Of course, Christmas wasn't just a mortal holiday. Santa delivered toys to children of the Underground, as well. Jareth was just looking for an excuse. "Bah humbug to Christmas. Who needs it? Who needs any of it?"  
  
Jareth: You have me talking to myself again. Are you trying to make me look insane?  
  
Emmy: Of course not! You certainly don't need my help in –that- department.  
  
  
  
He sighed. Who was he fooling? "I wish I could see her again."  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth, in a small town in New England, a certain mortal woman wasn't feeling the Christmas spirit either.  
  
Sarah: Oh God, not another one.  
  
Emmy: You too? Gya…I swear, I'm not afraid to break out the candy canes to throw.  
  
Jareth: I quiver in fear.  
  
Sarah: Shake, even.  
  
Emmy: I get absolutely no respect from you people. It's so sad.  
  
Not that she wasn't trying, mind you. At the moment, she was helping her younger brother decorate the Christmas tree. Sarah had come back home from college, for winter break. While she still didn't get along with her stepmother, Karen, very well, she and her brother were very close.  
  
The last ornament on the tree, Sarah lifted Toby up, and he placed the golden star ornament on the very top.  
  
Jareth: It's just like a Christmas card. I may retch.  
  
Sarah: Shove it, Goblin King.  
  
Emmy: There now children, be nice. Peace on Earth, good will towards men. Even Goblin Kings who wear far too much make-up…  
  
Sitting back with cups of cocoa, they admired their handy-work. Their parents were due back soon, having gone out for some last-minute groceries for their holiday meal the following morning.   
  
"Sarah, what do you want for Christmas?" Toby asked her.  
  
Sarah knew what she wanted for Christmas, certainly. She wanted a second chance. A second chance to prove she had understood Jareth's words…just too late. Another chance to set things right.  
  
But she couldn't exactly tell Toby that.  
  
"How about just a hug from a certain little munchkin of a brother?"  
  
That was a wish easily complied by the 'little munchkin'.  
  
Jareth: I think I really may gag, from all this sugary sweetness.  
  
Emmy: *sweetly* I could gag you, if you really want…got a sock? Oh wait, of course you do!  
  
Jareth: *growls*  
  
Sarah: *snickers*  
  
Some time later, after Toby had finally been convinced to go to bed, Sarah sat in the dark, watching the play of the light of the tree, on the room.   
  
She thought back to Toby's question again. Of what she wanted. And she did know, exactly what she wanted.  
  
"I wish I could see him again."  
  
Jareth and Sarah: Great, now you have us saying the same thing!  
  
Emmy:…Who needs a retort? You two just did it for me…  
  
There's something special about Christmas. People know it, deep down, though they don't always realize it. It's a time of dreams.  
  
And wishes.  
  
A time when wishes might be heard.   
  
A time when they often come true.  
  
Jareth: Think you struck enough of a sappy tone there, Emmy?  
  
Emmy: *throws a candy cane at him*  
  
Neither was sure how they got there. They knew it must be a dream. It had to be.  
  
How else was one to explain that Jareth and Sarah were back in the ballroom?  
  
Jareth and Sarah: *both groan*  
  
Emmy: Yes, I know, cliché. But it still works.  
  
Both looked around, not realizing at first the other was there. Finally, their eyes met, and locked.  
  
Emmy: *sings* Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger, across a crowded room…  
  
Jareth: Oh Gods, she's singing.   
  
Sarah: And interrupting her own story.  
  
Emmy: Gya, I am, aren't I? Bad me, no biscuit.  
  
Before either knew quite what was happening, they were dancing. This time, though, the room was empty, except for them. And Sarah was dressed in a sleek, more form fitting dress than the abomination-Barbie-dress thing she had worn before.  
  
Sarah: Thank GOD! Or at least, thank you, Emmy.  
  
Emmy: Hey, I don't mind tributes and praises. Please, feel free.  
  
Jareth: Like your ego needs any more boosting.  
  
Emmy: You're one to talk, Mullet-man.  
  
"How…how did we get here?" Sarah asked softly.   
  
Jareth smiled. Not smirked, mind you. Smiled. "I have no idea, my dear. This wasn't my doing."  
  
"I wished to see you again…" Sarah ducked her head, embarrassed. Jareth put a hand under her chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"I wished to see you as well, Sarah." Jareth admitted. "I wished to tell you that…I love you."  
  
"Oh Jareth, I love you too…"  
  
And the two met, in their first kiss. It was a beautiful, romantic, perfect moment in time.  
  
Unfortunately, that was when the dream faded, and ended.  
  
Jareth: Do not tell me we endure this nonsense just for a bitter ending.  
  
Emmy: Be patient, will you? Honestly. And no more comments, please, until after the finale.  
  
  
On Christmas morning, the William's family opened their presents, and had a very merry time indeed. Except for Sarah, who was still heartbroken over the dream. For that was all it had been, of course. She'd realized that, once she had woken up.  
  
They had finished opening presents, and were just sitting around the tree, when the doorbell rang. Toby sprang up, and ran to go answer it.  
  
"Sarah, it's someone for you!"  
  
And Toby came back in, trailed by a man dressed in a deep green turtleneck and blue jeans, and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"Jareth!" She breathed. He was here. He was actually here.   
  
The dream…  
  
"Sarah, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Karen asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do forgive me, where are my manners? I have not introduced myself. I am Jareth King. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Williams." Jareth bowed regally over Karen's hand, and shook Sarah's father's hand.   
  
Karen, it was obvious, was supremely thrilled that Sarah had brought home a man for Christmas. Especially one with such good manners. "Well, Mr. King, you simply must stay for Christmas dinner. No will not be taken for an answer."  
  
"If you insist, Mrs. Williams."  
  
So that was how Sarah found herself walking next to the Goblin King, as they went in to have their Christmas dinner.  
  
"How did you…?" Sarah asked, flabbergasted.   
  
"What, and miss spending Christmas with you, love?" Jareth asked, grinning. "I wouldn't hear of it."  
  
Sarah just smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jareth."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sarah."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Emmy: And that's a 'The End'. You may speak now.  
  
Jareth: How incredibly sappy and sentimental.  
  
Sarah: It was kind of sweet, in its own way. Even if you still insist on pairing us up together.  
  
Emmy: Heh. I thought you two were getting along now. You certainly seemed to, at the end of the last one.  
  
Jareth: Well, you obviously were wrong.  
  
Sarah: We still can't stand each other.  
  
Emmy: Oh…then you're not going to like what I have to tell you.  
  
Jareth: Like anything you say is liked? What is it this time?  
  
Emmy: *points, showing Jareth and Sarah are under mistletoe*  
  
Jareth: You planned this.  
  
Emmy: *gives an innocent 'who, me?' look*  
  
Sarah: Well…it –is- tradition…  
  
Jareth: Yes…one mustn't break tradition.  
  
Emmy: *dryly* Oh yes, couldn't do that. Well, pucker up!   
  
Sarah: Sooner we do it, sooner its over with.  
  
Jareth: Let's just do this quickly.  
  
Emmy: Wow, there's so many dirty ways I could construe those lines…  
  
Jareth and Sarah: *kiss*  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
Emmy: *looking at watch* Heh…you'd think they'd have to come up for air at some point…Anyway…  
  
  
Ah, foolish mortals and sock wearing Goblin Kings, who still think they can triumph over the likes of the Lady Destiny. Poor, silly fools. Anyway, oh yes, time for the ending line…  
  
And as Tiny Tim observed, "God Bless us, everyone!"  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope you all liked this little bit of insane Christmas cheer. Blame it on the cocoa and having seen too many versions of A Christmas Carol, and having read the book every year before Christmas. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember…  
  
"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"  
  
Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan 


End file.
